creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coy.bowe
"FINISH HIM" On a hot summer day jimmy was playing mortal kombat 9 he was in an online ranked match as the other player finished him. Feeling mad jimmy threw his controller at the wall in a burst of rage. So he went to his computer desk to read some creepy pastas his favorite hobby other than video games. He found one called out world so he immediately clicked on it. Thinking it would be outworld from mortal kombat but sadly he just opened a world of terrors. It was none other than a .jpg file of a smiling Shang tsung on his computer monitor he tried to exit but it wouldn't. So he just turned off the computer monitor to go back to his beloved mortal kombat 9 he sAid after this match I'm going to play tekken 6 and finally beat azazel. He got a double flawless 1000 point win plus a fatality in a ranked tag battle. Then he went on to tekken 6 and as he reached azazel with his favorite character kazuya his computer turned back on. He almost pissed himself terrified he immediately turned the lights on and went to dinner not informing his parents. As he finished his meal he crept up the stairs and forced shut down on the computer then turning off the lights and going to bed. Hoping that tsung would be gone in the morning. Next morning still to no avail tsung was still there he waited another day while this night he would not know could almost be his last. He was awoke by a life sized Shang tsung commanding him to get up he did Shang tsung handed him a kitana. Jimmy thought he was going to go battle with his favorite mortal kombat character. But sadly tsung took him into his parents room and made him kill his mother while tsung brutally finished his father. Already in tears jimmy asked what do you want from me he said I already have it real life the power to wreak havoc on the earth and you gave me that power by opening my link. Immediately jimmy screamed at him "Why!!!" Tsung said for power and you you will be my apprentice tsung said. He then asked jimmy if there was anyone else in the house. Tsung then searched the house until he found Jeff Jimmy's younger brother. Commanding jimmy to kill Jeff tsung gave him shao kahns hammer he had attained from killing him. Jimmy yelled elder gods help me thinking since one mortal kombat character was real that another could be. But to his surprise not an elder god came but a Lin kuei master by the name of none other than sub zero. Through a glass mirror in Jeff's room he then slung tsung through a wall by the foot leading to the wash room. Then jimmy turned the drier on high and sub zero laid tsungs back on the drier searing his flesh. After brutally beating tsung sub zero went in for the kill but tsung wasn't finished as he round house kicked sub zero through a top floor window onto the suburb street below. Sub zero didn't want to see tsung prevail so then he made a puddle of ice below tsung tripping him and giving him a concussion. While jimmy and Jeff go downstairs and through the front door to watch after the concussion tsung was dazed and as sub zero went to kill him jimmy yelled wait. Sub zero said why and jimmy said FINISH HIM!!!!! For my parents sub zero then said will do. As sub zero froze tsungs feet sweep kicking them off leaving him to bleed he ripped off his arm impaled him in the heart with it then threw him up in the air froze him waist down as he fell his waist and down were shattered and gone after that he ripped off the other arm impaling him again beside the first arm then finally he held him up and ripped his spine out along with his head as jimmy yelled FATALITY!!!!!! After all that happened sub zero said his farewells as raiden struck down and since he has godly powers he granted all there broken stuff back. And they watched as there house was rebuilt but they asked what would happen of there parents he said sleeping is the answer. So jimmy and Jeff went to bed that night to be women up by the smell of bacon sizzling on the skillet and the bright and cheery faces of there parents alive not dead as jimmy hugged his mom and said sorry. She said what for he said bad dream then Jeff proceeded to hug his dad and say I love you. Jimmy then from now on knew do not open the link called outworld.